Benutzer:Minzauge
Über mich Hallo, ich bin Minzauge! Spitznamen von euch: Minzischadzi- nur von meiner Hollymaus <3 Minz-Gerne und von jedem Minzi-Auch von jedem ^^ Lena-Is mir egal ^^ Minzauge-könnt ihr machen ist aber ein bisschen lang oder? Weltraumpilotsuperstarmchammergeil-oh, How i metr your Mother Insider :P Lennard-Wenn es denn sein muss XD Kurz: Mir is es wurst wie Käse wie ihr mich nennt^^ Ob jetzt nun Minzi, Minzauge oder Lennard ^^ Mir kann´s egal sein :D Spitznamen für euch: Fussel-Onyxkralle (Holly)Maus(i)-HollyMoon Johannes/Johnatan-Wasserfell23 Leaf-Buchenblatt Zilla-ZillaFan Ihr habt echt alle einen Knall XD Aber dafür mag ich euch so <3 (Die Reihenfolge hat hier aber nix zu sagen ^^) 50 Fakten über mich ^^ 1.) Ich bin ein Mädchen 2.) Ich singe und male mega gerne 3.) Wenn schon scheiße tanzen, dann so, dass es alle sehen :D 4.) Ich liebe YouTube, Mangas und Animes <3 5.) Im Moment lese und schaue ich Attack on Titan *-* 5.) Ích kann ein wenig Japanisch, Französisch, Englisch und kann Schwedische und Spanische Lieder singen^^ 6.) Auf DeviantArt heiße ich MiNtEyE 7.) Sei nie du selbst. Sei ein Einhorn. Alle lieben Einhörner 8.) Ich hab Hunger :v 9.) Meine Lieblingsfarben sind Türkis, schwarz und blau 10.) Ich bin total tollpatschig und laufe ständig gegen irgendwas gegen 11.) Im Moment höre ich Monster (male Version), Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Crybaby und das Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan Intro in Dauerschleife 12.) Meine Lieblingsyoutuber sind nur Jungs 13.) Sich selbst zu shippen ist nicü :D 14.) Mein Lieblingspokemon ist Giratina 15.) Für jeden Anime/Manga denke ich mir immer einen OC aus 16.) Meinen Kiefer hab ich mir gebrochen, weil ich mit offenem Mund volle kanne auf einen Baumstamm geknallt bim 17.) Meine Lieblingszahl ist 34 18.) Mangareihen, die ich schon vollständig habe oder gerade sammel, sind Corpse Party, AoT-No Regrets, AoT und Black Butler, bald hole ich mir meinen ersten Teil von Death Note 19.) Tomatensaft :D 20.) Ich habe braune, lockige Haare, die bis zu den Schultern reichen, und blonde Spitzen 21.) Meine Augen sind dunkelbraun 22.) Ich werde bald mit Cosplays anfangen 23.)Meine Lieblingskatzen aus WaCa sind Eichenherz, Geißel und Blaustern 24.) Ich liebe es zu kochen und zu backen <4 25.) Hin und wieder gehe ich angeln 26.) Ich will später unbedingt einmal nach Amerika reisen *-* 27.) Fakt ist, dass ich noch nie einen Radiergummi bis zum ende benutzt hab 28.) Ich habe mehr Stifte und Blöcke als Klamotten und Schuhe 29.) Dinos sind toll :3 30.) Ich finde, fast alle lieder klingen in Nightcore besser als im Original 31.) Ich hab immernoch Hunger :o 32.) Ich habe eine kleine Schwester 33.) Im Moment hab ich außerdem noch eine Bänderüberdehnung .-. 34.) Ich bin eher nicht so das "typische Mädchen" 35.) Ohne Musik geht bei mir gar nix 36.) Ich kann Ultra schüchtern aber auch super aufgeschlossen sein gegenüber Fremden 37.) Ich. Hasse. Sport. Meh -.- 38.) Ich wohne in sonem Kuhkaff, wo alle gleich aussehen und sich alle seit 37 Generationen kennen XD 39.) Meine häufigste Antwort im Mathe-Unterricht ist: "keine Ahnung.....17?" 40.) I don't Need a Senpai. Baka! 41.) Der japanische Mädchen-Typ, der am besten zu mir passt, ist Dojikko 42.) Ich bin mit 1,58 iwie super winzig, hab ich das gefühl .__. 43.) Muffins sind toll 44.) Immernoch Hunger meh 45.) Ich finde die Namen Noemi, Ebony und tenshi super schön *-* 46.) Ich bin so n richtiger forever alone XD 47.) Mein bester Freund heißt Jeremy :3 48.) Und meine besten Freundinnen Steffi und Pauline <3 49.) Gleich geschafft, eins noch! 50.) Wenn ich eins nicht kann, dann ist es Bilder mit dem Handy zu machen, ohne zu verwackeln! Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3